Come To Me
by momobeans
Summary: AU Sess/Kag Kagome is a girl without a past. For as long as she can remember demons have been chasing her. Why? And what do these mysterious dreams mean? The answers lie within her heart. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sigh

Awakening

His eyes. They trapped her within their golden depths. The wind blew, playfully drawing strands of his silken hair across his brow. He regarded her silently for a moment, taking in the scent of her slight apprehension and excitement. It was intoxicating. She stood mesmerized as he purposefully took a step forward, his lips curved into a small smirk. She didn't move even as he trailed his claws down her arm tearing the thin material of her gown and leaving deep red welts. She shivered, the sensation drawing her nipples into hard peaks straining against its confines. She held her breath as his hand went up to caress her face. Her gaze stayed locked on his lips willing him to close the distance between them and possess her mouth in a passionate kiss. As if reading her mind, he complied, licking her bottom lip for entrance before delving into the velvety cavern of her mouth. She melted against him, clutching at his shoulders as her hips pressed against his abdomen in silent demand. Wind blew, drawing his silky, silver hair to entangle with her own ebony locks. His hand left her face and moved to grasp her waist, pressing her even more against him. She felt his hard need and blushed her excitement. Wantonly, she ground against him eliciting a low growl as he broke the kiss and pushed her towards the ground. Kami, they were going to do it outside? In the open? The thought of getting caught crossed her mind before his nibble at her neck brought her attention to more important things. She shifted against him, tugging at his haori. The damn thing needed to come off. He chuckled and moved away from her, shedding his clothes in one swift motion. It was as if they just disappeared. Seeing the hungry look in her eyes as she gazed upon his magnificent body, he returned to her. He allowed her hands to explore him, savoring the feel of her small hands tentatively stroking his muscular abdomen before he stilled them.

"It's your turn," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened then narrowed dreamily. His voice was enough to get her hot. She barely registered the swipe of his claws before her thin yukata fell away from her in pieces. The cold wind assaulted her before his warm body was covering hers and his lips were again devouring her own. It was wonderful, the feel of his hard muscles pressed against the softness of her skin. She sighed into his mouth as his hand sought and fondled a breast. He kissed a path down her neck occasionally nipping and soothing the sensitive spots with his tongue. A low moan was drawn from her as his mouth enveloped her nipple, his tongue flicking against it. She arched towards him and pressed his head closer to her breast. The primal sensations he elicited within her were calling out to her instincts. She wanted to bite, lick, and kiss him all over. He could sense her need she knew. He looked up at her, the golden of his eyes fading to brown. His once silky silver hair was now an ominous black. She gasped and tried to pull away from him, but his hands were pinning her down. The sensual smile turned sadistic.

"Kagome."

She bolted up out of her sleep gasping wildly. A quick look around the darkened room confirmed that she was alone. She didn't sense any other presence. Relaxing slightly she settled back down on her bed of dirt. She was lucky she had found this abandoned hut. Lack of sleep had begun to take its toll; she had found herself stumbling around as she searched for a place to rest. She curled into herself and tried to fall back asleep. She knew it was pointless in trying; she was wide awake and alert. The wind blew, rustling leaves and wracking her nerves.

"Calm down Kagome," she told herself, "You're just being paranoid."

Day after day, night after night, for as long as she could remember demons had hunted her, calling for her blood. Why? She had asked herself that repeatedly even has she tripped over rocks and roots in her haste to get away. She had never attacked a demon, and they weren't known to constantly hunt just one human. It was just a single group either, all of them hunted her. All of them.

Humans hadn't helped her in her plight. She had gone to villages begging for help.

"What would you have us do wench? Fight a hoard of demons so they can carry off our women and kill our men? Get out of here!" they shouted at her.

They had turned her away from their villages by throwing stones and sticks at her. Her life had no meaning to them, she realized. Nevertheless, she had continued seeking help, hoping someone would take pity on her. The last village she had sought out had viciously beat her. The men had taken in her tattered clothing and dirty face and thought her a dishonored woman who had angered the demons and brought their wrath with her.

"Trash! You bring demons to our village and expect us to help?"

A group of demons had previously ransacked the village and killed several of their men. It was the miko of the village who had stopped the men from raping and killing her. She had looked down on Kagome with sympathy in her eyes, and Kagome had thought she finally found a friend, but when the miko went to touch her, her powers reacted, and she attacked Kagome of her own right accusing her to be a demon. Kagome frowned. She was not a demon. She was very obviously human. A howl in the night caught her attention. Did the wolf demons find her? The howl grew further away, and she relaxed and returned to her thoughts.

Was she a demon? She stared at the ceiling pondering. Perhaps that was the reason why the demons were after her. She had heard stories of female youkai in heat. They drew the attention of male youkai everywhere, but she was sure these demons didn't want to mate with her. They wanted her blood. The howling in the distance was making her increasingly nervous. She had no way to combat a demon if they found her again. She had barely escaped last time. A boar youkai had cornered her and was about to charge right through her. She had kicked dirt into its eyes and fled knowing full well the demon would be able to sniff her out, but surprisingly, the demon never found her. Even when she was 3 ft away from it, it had not caught her. It was much later when she realized she had the ability to mask her scent. She knew not how she had acquired this gift, but she found it came in handy from avoiding her would-be executioners.

Sighing, she rose from the ground and stretched, brushing the dirt from her clothes. She would resume her escape. Those demons that had pursued her from the beginning were becoming increasingly difficult to evade. Especially those wolf youkai. They were persistent in the hunt for her blood. Peering out of the hut she confirmed that no one was around. She trudged off into the forest, occasionally peering over her shoulder for youkai or humans. Both of them were dangerous. She walked lightly, leaving no signs of her trek. Her cautiousness was natural and had been there ever since she had first awoken.

She remembered it clearly. It was perhaps a two months ago, when she had awoke naked and in a ditch. She was disoriented and could remember nothing about herself or her past except for her name, Kagome. She had sat in the ditch repeating the name over and over to herself hoping to find some familiarity with it. It meant nothing to her, but she knew it was her name. It was then the kind villager Misaki had found her and sheltered her, acquainting her with her first kind human contact. It would not last long, as demons had attacked that night. Misaki had set up a shield using various wards monks had given her, but it was as if the demons could sense Kagome's presence. They easily broke the shield and attacked the old woman. Misaki had fought valiantly, hitting demons with wards, charms, and pots, but Kagome knew her age would easily catch up with her and ensure her demise. Taking things into her own hands, Kagome fled the village. As predicted, the demons had followed her, and she'd been running ever since.

As she walked she thought hard about her mysterious past hoping a slight memory would caress her mind. Often she made up different scenarios concerning her life. Always she was a peasant girl who had somehow hit her head, or was attacked by a memory stealing demon. Sometimes, if she allowed herself to be creative, she would be the long lost lover of the handsome youkai in her dreams. The silver haired demon. His golden eyes haunted her constantly, and she often thought of him during her journey. She wondered if he even existed, or if he was just an angel given to her by Kami so she would not lose hope. No matter, night after night, he visited her and made love to her. Well, almost anyway. Her dreams would start off sensual, but end with that evil man. At first she figured the demon and the man were one in the same, but lately she had come to discourage that idea. She had fallen in love with the silver haired demon of her dreams, and refused to believe he was anything but her savior.

The moon filtered through the tops of the trees lighting a path for her. She would walk a couple of hours then rest and think about the youkai. Yes, she had fallen hard for this apparition, but it couldn't be helped. He was the only man she had "known" and probably would be as long as her luck remained intact. Even if she did find a man to settle down with, she doubted if he would be able to compare to the perfection of her dream. It was that perfection that convinced her the silver haired youkai was nothing more than a girlish fantasy. She had come up with the explanation that the silver haired youkai was her emotionally starved side calling out for peace, tranquility, and _happiness._ The evil man had simply been her logical side, letting her know such thoughts were not intended for her. She would die soon, she knew. This grim mindset had long since instilled itself within her, she had no hope for a future that didn't involve running or death. So she comforted herself with the knowledge that at night, her silver haired lover would return and offer her a small slice of pleasure before she would wake and her journey would begin anew.


	2. Cornered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cries must you remind me???

Cornered

The last bear demon had fallen to his claws, its cries dying within its throat. Sesshoumaru glared at its remains disdainfully. Impudent. That's all they had been. With a flick of his wrist, the blood of his enemy fell from his hand. He turned fully intending to return to his home, when a new scent reached his nose. It was unfamiliar in his lands, and reeked of hanyou. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. It wasn't his foolish half brother. No, Inuyasha had long since disappeared from his lands. 50 years ago Sesshoumaru had heard rumors of his mating with a powerful miko. It had angered Sesshoumaru. Half blood or not, Inuyasha still possessed the blood of a youkai. He had ended up like their father, mating with a disgusting human. The difference was, Inuyasha's mate was not weak like his mother was. She was a revered miko, a mortal enemy of all youkai. Inuyasha was traitorous. He wouldn't dare show up in the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru would show him no mercy.

The scent once again wafted to his nose, this time accompanied by its owner. A youkai clad in baboon fur. He stood before Sesshoumaru for a moment, before falling to his knees in a bow of submission.

"You've intruded on my lands, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said gazing coldly at the kneeling youkai, "Leave or death is imminent."

"Forgive me," the youkai replied. His voice was sickeningly smooth, "I have come to ask for your consent."

"This Sesshoumaru does not care what your kind desires, you have been warned hanyou," Sesshoumaru returned. The demon looked up at Sesshoumaru, but made no leave to move.

"There is a girl heading towards your land, she is vital to me. I ask your permission to retrieve her," the demon said. Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and attacked.

"Denied," he said just before he cut off the demon's head.

He kicked the wooden remains of the demon puppet away from him and walked purposefully towards his castle. This girl the demon was after would die much in the same fashion her pursuer was intended. The filthy hanyou was wise to use a puppet to address Sesshoumaru. Briefly he wondered what importance the girl had to the hanyou, but dismissed the thought. She was probably the hanyou's whore gone astray.

He summoned his youkai cloud and flew the rest of the distance to his castle. Landing he listened for the cries of Jaken. He had left him in charge of Rin; no doubt she was torturing him with one of her childish human games.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squawked rushing up to him, "You have returned!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Jaken's attire. Rin had dressed him up in one of her brightest kimonos and decorated her retainer's head with flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl cried rushing up to him. As soon as she reached him she threw her arms around his leg and squeezed tightly.

"Rin has a present for you!" she said holding up the flowers she had picked proudly. Sesshoumaru stared at them before taking them from her.

"Rin, go get cleaned up," he said. She nodded and ran off to do his bidding. Casually, Sesshoumaru threw the weeds away from him. He had never understood the simple pleasure she got from picking them, but dismissed it as human tendency.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I trust your removal of the intruding scum was successful?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he didn't need to, he always returned victorious.

"Jaken," he said instead, "Tell the scouts to kill any stray girl not of my lands."

"Yes my lord!"

He didn't say anything, clearly dismissing the toad youkai. Caressing the hilt of his sword, he let his thoughts wander towards his treacherous brother. For centuries it had annoyed him to learn his half blood brother received the illustrious Tetsusaiga while his father left him the seemingly useless Tenseiga. He had tried numerous times to steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, but each time he had failed losing his left arm in the process. The only solace he received from this failure was the knowledge that Tetsusaiga would never be able to defeat him, and so he ceased his attempts to retrieve the famed sword and lived contented with his own strength.

His enemy feared him and his immortal army. With the use of Tenseiga he ensured his army's victory. With this insurance he had avoided a war or a battle with anyone, that is, until today. A number of bear youkai had invaded his lands hunting for something or someone. He had simply killed them without bothering to ask questions. There had been reports of a group of youkai heading towards his lands. It was no cause for alarm, but the human villages he had allowed to inhabit his lands had come to his head generals for help. Foolish humans, he thought, they had no reason to fear. This Sesshoumaru would not let allow his lands to be overrun.

"How easily they sway," he said to himself.

He had allowed the humans to dwell in his lands simply on whim. He detested their kind and would just as easily cut of their heads than save them. Perhaps his tolerance came from his father's blood. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs; he would never allow his father's blood to control him. Bedding a human was repulsive, how his father was able to stomach rutting with Inuyasha's whore of a mother was beyond Sesshoumaru. It was his affection for humans that brought about his demise.

Sesshoumaru had never forgiven Inutaisho for tarnishing his mother's spirit by allowing a human to take her place in his bed. His mother had hardly been cold in her tomb when Inutaisho had taken Inuyasha's mother as a lover and then as a mate. That had been a cruel blow to the young prince. He had watched the human touch her mark repeatedly as if taunting Sesshoumaru. His mother's scent was no longer on Inutaisho, now he reeked with the stench of the human whore.

She had been kind enough to the young Sesshoumaru, showing sympathy for his loss, but Sesshoumaru would not accept her pity. He was a demon, she was merely a mortal; who was she to feel sorry for him? His attitude towards the human had driven a wedge between him and his own father.

"I would have you treat her as if she were your own mother," Inutaisho had once said.

Immediately Sesshoumaru attacked his father intending to punish him for his words. It was foolish of him to try to get Sesshoumaru to replace his beloved mother with someone far weaker than her. Inutaisho merely sidestepped Sesshoumaru's attack, dealing a blow to the back of his head. It was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever lost a battle. Since that day, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had done nothing but quarrel. With the birth of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had renounced his father and claimed his right as prince of the Western lands which his mother had ruled over. The last he saw of his father was the day he died. He had come to Sesshoumaru seeking help against the dragon who was ravishing his lands. Sesshoumaru had refused, and Inutaisho had fallen. The lands that Sesshoumaru would have governed were given to Inutaisho's widow and her son, Inuyasha. Naturally the demons would not accept a human leader and ran her from the castle. She spent the rest of her days as a forsaken woman living in her home village with her hanyou son.

Sesshoumaru could make out the heavy breathing of Jaken as he completed his reflection. He didn't turn to acknowledge the toad demon, simply waited for him to catch his breath and deliver his message.

"My lord! My lord! The demon Royakan is attacking a village! He's spitting out wolves everywhere and everyone is panicking!" Jaken cried after momentarily catching his breath.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, "I leave Rin in your care." He summoned his youkai cloud and flew in the direction of Royakan's presence. Jaken watched him go, his shoulders sagging a little.

"Why must I always be in charge of that insufferable human?" he asked himself, "Master Sesshoumaru doesn't even take me along on patrols anymore."

Kagome woke up with her customary gasp. That man had invaded her dreams again. She found herself hating him, not because he interrupted her meetings with her silver angel, but because he terrified her. She got up and brushed dirt and leaves from her hair. She had to continue before the demons had found her. She knew where she was headed. Lately she had heard talk of a land governed by a powerful lord. All demons were terrified of his strength, and none would enter without fear of losing their heads. She would go to his lands and set up a hut in the forest where she would bother no one, and hopefully no one would bother her.

Walking leisurely, she idly wondered if she was headed in the right direction. She had heard of this land through eavesdropping, something she had grown skilled at in order to avoid the human mobs that were sure to attack her. It had seemed she was getting closer to this fabled land as with each village, the people seemed more prosperous. She didn't entertain the notion that these flourishing villagers would allow her to live with them. She looked like a demon herself, with her body caked in dirt and blood, and her clothes tattered beyond repair, and people were not accepting.

She stopped suddenly. The sound of singing had reached her ears. It was a little girl calling for her master. There was joy in the song, even though the girl was obviously sad. Walking cautiously, Kagome tried to find the owner of the voice. She was sure the girl would be able to at least tell her where she was, besides, children weren't as cruel to her as adults. The singing stopped, much to Kagome's disappointment, but she continued her search determined to find the little girl.

She froze when she saw it, a lone wolf sniffing around the carcass of a carrion bird. The others are nearby, she thought, if I back out slowly, maybe I can get away. With that hope she slowly started retracing her steps, keeping her eye on the wolf. The wolf didn't seem to notice her, she had no doubts he couldn't smell her. He seemed content with ripping the remains of the bird to pieces. His attention was obviously not on her. However the wolf's behind her was.

She jumped and let out a cry when she felt it take a bite at her calf. Stumbling, she fell forward scraping her hands and knees as she tried to catch herself. The wolf that had bit her was now lapping eagerly at her blood, drawing little whimpers from her as she tried to crawl away. Her efforts were futile as the first wolf was no longer interested in his carrion breakfast. He stood before her growling and snapping as she tried to inch away both from the wolf that was feeding on her blood and his companion.

"Jaken?" a young girl's voice called distracting both wolves from Kagome.

She took the opportunity to get up and back away as they started snapping and snarling at the now scared young girl. The blood had drained from her face and she was watching the wolves with sheer terror, letting out little whimpers as she took a step away from them. Looking around quickly, Kagome grabbed a stick and hurled it at one of the wolves successfully hitting it in the back of its head. Immediately it turned around and attacked her.

"Run!" she screamed to the little girl as she picked up another branch and swung at the wolf.

The little girl didn't seem to hear her, her eyes still on the one wolf circling her. Panicking, Kagome swung the branch forcefully at the youkai attacking her. It let out a high pitched squeal as the branch connected with the side of its skull. It slumped to the ground stunned before closing its eyes in unconsciousness.

Kagome wasn't sure if she had killed the wolf, nor did she care. Her priority at the moment was getting the girl to safety. Running towards her, she managed to tackle her to the ground before the wolf attacked. Rolling, she picked up the now crying girl in her arms and started running. The wolf watched her run, before letting out a long, low howl.

The girl was sniffling in Kagome's arms, holding her own elbow where she had a gash.

"Ssh," Kagome said trying to comfort the girl, "I'm going to get you to safety ok?"

"Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama," the little girl whispered latching onto Kagome's neck.

Kagome ran on, she was certain the wolf's howl was a cry for help and the rest of its pack would be showing up fairly soon. Silently she prayed to Kami for allowing her time to put some distance between herself and the wolves. Kagome spotted the hole she had been sleeping in earlier. Panting slightly, she slid to a halt and placed the girl in the hole.

"Rin is it?" she asked. The girl nodded tearfully.

"I want you to stay here, do not move from this spot ok?" Kagome said sternly. Rin nodded again and moved back further into the hole.

"If I don't come back for you, I want you to run to the nearest village as soon as you're sure it's safe," she continued.

On impulse, she kissed the little girl's head then ran some distance away from the hole. The wolves would've tracked the girl's scent and were probably looking for them. She wouldn't let them find the hole. She hid behind a tree, trying to ignore the throb of her calf. That wolf had taken a good size chunk of her flesh. Tightening her hold on the branch, she waited in anticipation for the first couple of wolves to show up. She didn't have to wait long. Four of them came ambling along, sniffing the ground. Before they could get any closer to the hole she launched herself towards them brandishing her weapon.

They attacked her at once, easily dodging her wild swings then moving in to bite and claw at her. She took the opportunity to lead them away from the hole as she continued swinging, managing to strike one of the wolves on his side. At his painful keen, more wolves came bounding out of the forest. Using their speed and numbers, they managed to back her up against a tree and form a loose circle around her. She stood still gasping for air ignoring the shooting bites of pain traveling along her body. One lunged and fell back as she struck it under its chin. They regrouped and attacked her as one. She gasped as one caught hold of her weapon in its jaws and viciously yanked it from her. Shrinking against the tree she offered up one last prayer to Kami. For a moment there was silence, then the forest was filled with her screams of agony.

A.N.

cheers second chappie and it's kinda a cliffy!!! working on the third chapter as of now. Please review!! It makes me feel important

-momo


	3. Surreal Authenticity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet

Surreal Authenticity

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?"

Disbelieving brown eyes pierced his soul as he stared at her in shock.

"Kikyo, it wasn't me!" he tried to defend himself.

She shuddered clutching at her side her gaze dropping to the floor. He took a step towards her intending to comfort her. He could smell the blood that dripped from her side its sweet scent calling out to his demon side but disgusting his human side. She violently shook her head as he drew near.

"Traitor," she whispered.

He could hear the hatred overtaking her voice. Her gaze moved back up to his. Her eyes burned with her intense loathing. Before he could register her movements, she picked up her bow and aimed an arrow at his heart. He gaped at the glowing pink tip before holding out a hand to her.

"Kikyo-" he started.

"Die Inuyasha!" she shouted vehemently releasing the arrow.

It pierced his heart, the force of it throwing him against a tree, the arrow embedding itself deeply into the bark. He struggled feebly against the arrow, its purifying powers beginning to take effect. I'm going to die, he thought frantically. He watched as Kikyo slumped to the ground trembling from the pain of her wound.

"I will die here next to you Inuyasha," she said calmly watching as his breathing became as labored as hers, "Together we will burn in Hell."

The jewel around her neck caught his attention, he found himself staring at it as his vision dimmed. That damn jewel. It mocked him even as he died. It was a curse, she had told him. Her curse. She was bound to her duty to protect it. The last sight he ever saw was her clutching the jewel, tears streaming down her face as she glared at him.

"I didn't do it," he tried to whisper, his last breath leaving his body. His body slumped against the tree as the wind whipped his hair. His first and only love had killed him.

"Are ye dwelling on my sister Inuyasha?" an old voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down from his perch on the tree and glowered at her.

"Whaddya want ya old hag?" he snapped crossing his arms. She smiled softly up at him.

"Ye mustn't think of the past. My sister is dead and buried. Let her soul rest in peace," she advised walking back towards the shrine.

"Feh," he said closing his eyes and settling back on the branch. He couldn't forget her. His heart and mind would never let him. Sighing he jumped from the tree and walked towards the hut. He had been staying with Kaede ever since she had freed him from the tree.

"Took her long enough," he muttered to himself.

He marched into the hut and plopped himself on the floor, legs and arms crossed. Kaede was currently ladling soup into a bowl meant for him. His nose twitched and his stomach growled, but he didn't let his intense hunger show. She set the bowl before him and he sniffed it before picking it up and gruffly giving his thanks.

"Inuyasha," she said seriously, "I think it's time ye knew the truth about my sister's demise."

He stiffened and put the bowl down.

"It all begins with a petty thief named Onigumo."

---------------------

Rin curled into herself and whimpered. She could hear the pretty lady fighting off the wolves as best as she could, but Rin knew she would lose. Memories of fanged, yellow teeth tearing into skin bombarded her mind. Shuddering she stifled the little sobs of terror that threatened to come out. She knew that if she made a sound the wolves would find her again.

One wolf let out a high-pitched wail and the growling and snapping increased. If there was one type of youkai that terrified Rin the most, it was wolves. They had killed her, and only Sesshoumaru-sama could bring her back. Thinking of her guardian brought more tears. Would he be mad that she had run away from Jaken again? No, Sesshoumaru-sama had never been mad at her before.

Kagome's screams made Rin jump. The pretty lady had lost to the wolves. Rin's heart started pounding faster, when the wolves were finished they would find Rin and eat her too. All rational thought leaving her mind, she acted on instinct and did the only thing she could do whenever she was terrified.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"

-------------------

Sesshoumaru turned away from his current prey towards the sound of Rin's scream. She obviously escaped from Jaken and was now in trouble. Cursing, he cut down the last of the wolves, summoned his youkai cloud, and flew off in the direction of her cry.

He could sense a half dozen youkai wolves below him. The sound of dying shrieks reached his sensitive ears and he descended to view the youkai tearing into a body. Momentarily he thought the wolves had seized Rin and his eyes narrowed in barely concealed rage. Rin's familiar scent however drifted to him from a hole behind him calming his fury into simple irritation. Dismissing the wolves and their current victim, he strode towards the hole and peered into it.

"Rin," he said his voice slightly soothing, "come."

The sight of her face sparked his anger. She was dirty, had numerous cuts, and tears streaming down her face. Catching sight of her protector, she launched herself at him. He allowed her to clutch his leg tightly and bury her face in his hakama before he patted her head and stepped away from her.

"We are leaving Rin," he instructed fully expecting the girl to follow him.

She stared up at him beseechingly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she cried, "please save the pretty lady who helped Rin. Please!"

He stared at her in thought. His first reaction to her plea was to automatically comply. His eyes hardened, he was becoming like his father. He looked towards the wolves who were feasting on their now silent meal. The girl was certainly dead. But he had Tenseiga to bring her back. He arched an eyebrow; nonsense. Why should he waste his sword on an insignificant human? Because she had protected Rin, he was indebted to her. Besides, he planned on disposing of the wolves for trespassing. Glancing back at Rin, he stifled the unbidden thought that threatened to ruin his steadfast, demonic convictions. _It would please Rin._

Sighing inwardly, he approached the wolves, whip already in hand. With one smooth swing, all were disintegrated and he was left staring in disgust at the viciously mauled body. There was no way the girl had survived her encounter with the youkai. Drawing Tenseiga he glared at her, foolish humans and their weakness. He drew nearer, his nose wrinkling at the overpowering scent of wolf.

He realized he couldn't see the goblins that chained her soul. Could it be possible this girl _survived_? He resisted the urge to snort. Perhaps she had not been dead long enough. He drew Tenseiga over her body and awaited her stirring.

Rin held her breath in anticipation for the rising of Kagome. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama would allow Kagome to stay with Rin. She bit her cheek to conceal the excitement that notion brought. When Kagome didn't awaken right away, she began to grow worried. Why wasn't she waking up?

Sesshoumaru was wondering the same thing. There was something strange about this girl. He moved to draw Tenseiga over her again when it pulsed, sending an almost painful vibration through his hand. He stared at it intrigued.

"So, Tenseiga has rejected this girl," he murmured, "but why?"

Sheathing the sword, he contemplated leaving the body to rot when he heard Rin sniffle.

"Why can't Sesshoumaru-sama bring her back?" she cried softly rubbing at her eyes, "Is the magic sword broken?"

He glanced back at Rin briefly. Her tears bothered him, it made him slightly uncomfortable. That was…irritating. He would have to find some way to placate her. Steeling himself, he resolved to dump the body at a nearby village; the people would make a grave and Rin could live on in peace knowing her friend wasn't decaying in a forest. He moved closer noting the smell of wolf was dispelling and the girl's own natural human scent was coming through.

He took a sniff and froze gazing down at the girl with narrowed eyes. Her scent was not right. How is that possible? he wondered. He picked up the body and took another confirmatory sniff. Yes, he was correct. There was something different about her scent, it was subtle but it was still there. Even more intriguing, the girl was breathing.

"So, she survived," he said softly.

Rin was staring at him anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

"We are leaving," he announced summoning his cloud.

Rin nodded and attached herself to his leg peering up at Kagome quizzically. Sesshoumaru-sama did not look happy. Of course he never looked happy, but right now he looked somewhat angry. Rin thought it wise to remain silent, and contented herself with staring at the trees as they whizzed by.

Sesshoumaru's mind was buzzing. Impossible, he thought, she does not show any signs. How had she survived that attack? He had questions for this girl. She would answer them when she awoke. After he was satisfied he would dismiss her from his lands he decided.

A.N.

It's probably confusing, but i promise all will be revealed in due time. Chapter 4 will explain Sesshoumaru's thoughts about Kagome and her fate.

Thanks to Addanc-TSC, TigressMoon, Tsuki Yume, addicted, corrupted-miko, and lyn for reviewing! It's very much appreciated


	4. Liberation

Disclaimer: momobeans does not own Inuyasha

Sorry for the wait! But here's chapter 4!

Liberation

Kaede had long ago told him of this place. He had merely scoffed at her.

"You're wasting your breath old lady. I have no intentions of going _there_. Not now, not ever!" he had declared.

He should've known he would be made to eat his words. For a long time he stood underneath the shade of the trees staring at the ground. It was considered sacred ground to the villagers, but to him, it was something much more.

"I want you to know that I will avenge your death," he said to no one in particular, "I swear it. As long as I live I will hunt and destroy your murderer and set your soul free."

He fell silent for a moment allowing the seriousness of his declaration to sink in. Kneeling down, he gently placed the bouquet of wild flowers on the earth's floor before turning on his heel and walking away. He had sworn he would never visit Kikyo's grave. He had broken that promise and replaced it with another; he would find and kill Naraku.

* * *

Darkness. Sweet, merciful darkness. She shifted slightly taking note of the slight tremor of pain that mussed her relaxation. Opening one eye, Kagome looked around and quickly came to three conclusions. She wasn't in the forest, she wasn't dead, and she was _comfortable._

She opened the other eye and took in her surroundings. The room was small and scarcely furnished. Sunlight filtered through a little window making the room appear bright. A chair was settled next to a small table holding a bowl presumably filled with water and a brush. A medium sized wardrobe was placed on the other side of the table. The bed she lay in was small and squeaky, the cotton covers well worn and rough, but it was the most luxurious thing she had ever felt.

Finishing her inspection of the room, she turned her attention on herself. Raising her arms she winced; she was caked in dirt, blood, and probably a thousand bruises. She looked around the room again. Where was she? And why hadn't she died? From what she could recall the wolves had _torn_ her apart, and yet here she was alive and well with, from what she could tell, minor cuts and bruises as proof of her battle with the youkai. She pushed the questions away and snuggled deeper into the bed relishing in the complete warmth that enveloped her. She intended to enjoy this comfort for as long as possible.

She had dozed for a few minutes when the sound of the door opening woke her. She turned and watched as a female badger youkai shuffled into the room carrying a fresh kimono and bandages. She jumped upon seeing Kagome up and alert, then offered her a small smile.

"So, you have finally roused," she said cheerily setting the kimono on the end of the bed, "I had been told you got into a nasty battle with those horrible wolf youkai. I half expected you to never wake up!"

She chuckled heartily then stopped short at Kagome's questioning gaze.

"Forgive me, I'm supposed to be checking on your wounds," she said hastily picking up the bowl of water.

She pulled the chair away from the table and settled next to Kagome gently drawing the covers down.

"Oh my," she tsked, "You're positively _filthy_!"

Kagome flushed hotly at her statement and looked down at herself. It was true, her clothes were practically falling off of her, and her hair was in messy tangles matted to her head. The grime and blood were giving off strong odors that were making her dizzy. The badger youkai wrinkled her nose and put the covers back over Kagome.

"Perhaps we'll get you a bath before I tend to your injuries," she said sweetly getting up from the chair, "Are you able to walk?"

Kagome nodded and rose from the bed noticing how the youkai quickly took several steps away from her. 'She's probably itching to cover her nose,' Kagome thought wryly.

"This way please," the youkai said taking the lead out of the room.

Kagome followed quietly keeping her steps measured at the grimace off her face. Her head was swimming with questions, but she would refrain from asking until she felt better. Silently she cursed the dull throb of pain that shot through her body making her steps shaky. The youkai in front of her walked along amiably, chattering about anything and everything. Despite her earlier rudeness, Kagome found herself liking this youkai.

"What is your name?" she asked abruptly. The badger paused and regarded Kagome closely before answering.

"Maeko," she said hesitantly, "Lord Sesshoumaru has commanded I look over you during your stay."

After that the Maeko fell silent except to ask Kagome if she needed help bathing once they had reached the bath room. Wading into the water, Kagome wondered at Maeko's abrupt change in personality.

"Who's Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked her reflection.

Putting that aside as one of the many questions she would later ask Maeko, she set to work bathing. This bath room was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a replica of a spring, complete with waterfall and trees. She had at first thought that it was built around a natural spring, but decided everything was just too perfect to be natural.

Picking up the sponge Maeko had given her, she gingerly scrubbed around the scrapes and bruises on her body making sure to rid herself of all traces of grime. She worked slowly and carefully, cleansing her body and hair. It was perhaps an hour later when she finally emerged from the bathroom, comfortably wrapped in a yukata. Maeko was outside waiting for her and smiled her approval at Kagome's appearance.

Her skin, though spotted with her various wounds, was pale and creamy, glowing from attention given to it. Her hair was no longer tangled and matted against her head, but silky and soft cascading down to her waist.

"You had a pleasant bath?" Maeko asked leading her back to her room. Kagome nodded and beamed at her.

"It was so wonderful, that bath room is amazing!" she answered.

Maeko nodded and held up the kimono she had brought in earlier for Kagome.

"Put this on," she instructed.

Kagome reached out and touched it lightly. It was a plain light blue kimono, but the material was soft and rich.

"I can't possibly wear that!" she breathed stepping away slightly.

Maeko frowned and held it up higher.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it, but it's way too lovely for me," Kagome protested.

Maeko raised an eyebrow.

"You have to wear it. I can't very well have you in the presence of the master looking like _that_," she said.

With that said she proceeded to strip Kagome of her yukata and helped her dress in the kimono. Satisfied with her work, she sat Kagome down on the chair and began to brush her hair.

"Maeko, who's Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru is the master of this castle and all of the Western Lands," she replied.

"So I am in the Western Lands then?" Kagome asked. Maeko nodded.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

"You are supposed to be dead. Any other human wouldn't have survived such an attack, and yet you are here. How is that possible?" Maeko asked curiously.

Kagome sat silently.

"I don't know," she confessed, "In fact, I'm not even sure any of this is real. I feel like I'm in a dream and any minute now I'll wake up in heaven."

"Or hell," she added.

'This would explain her calm demeanor,' Maeko thought, 'Master said this girl was different. And her scent….peculiar.' She finished brushing her hair the pulled her from the seat.

"Come," she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru is awaiting your company. He has some questions for you."

Kagome sighed. More questions she probably didn't have the answers to. She followed Maeko through what seemed like a maze. There were so many twists and turns that she gave up trying to memorize the path and instead studied the various paintings and artwork that decorated the halls. It seemed Lord Sesshoumaru had interesting taste, nearly everything depicted battles and gore. Finally Maeko stopped short in front of a large oak door. The darkness of the color and the carving of the giant, snarling dog demon made it seem especially forboding for Kagome. Unconsciously she gulped feeling as if she were being led to her imminent death.

"Just go in, he's waiting for you there," she said pushing Kagome forward.

Nodding slightly she pulled open the door unsure if she should have knocked first and stepped inside.

* * *

"Hmm, so she is under the care of the Western Lord."

"Sesshoumaru could kill her."

"He won't. She's a curious girl, his interest will be piqued. He'll keep her alive until he's solved her enigma."

"Do you want me to take her by force?"

"No. Leave her there for now, I could use this new development to my advantage."

"What about Inuyasha? He has been awakened and knows of his lover's death."

"In my current state I am no match for Inuyasha. No, I have a better idea. Inuyasha's death will by dealt by the hands of his late lover. Bring me the witch Urasue."

* * *

For the most part she looked better. Her odor no longer offended his sensitive nose, but her face was covered by a large ugly bruise. He continued his assessment of her becoming increasingly aware of her wide eyed stare and stiff posture.

"Sit," he commanded.

She didn't appear to hear him, the color rapidly draining from her face. He watched in slight amusement as she went from ashen gray, to a pale blue. It appeared in her state of shock she had forgotten to breathe. Her stare was beginning to unsettle him and her breathing was becoming erratic. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Sit," he repeated sharply his annoyance rising.

She continued to stand there. This _human _was purposefully ignoring him. That would not be tolerated. Growling low he flew at her pinning her against the door his claws around her throat.

"I expect you to obey me, wench," he snapped, "You are under my care."

Kagome had been lost in her own world from the moment she had set eyes on him. 'Kami-sama it's him. It's _him_! He's _real?' _she thought incredulously, 'I must be dreaming. He doesn't exist! This can't be right! He's real??' She could do little more than gape at him her mouth slightly open as the thoughts went wild in her head. If he was real than was the other man real? Was she dead? And just where the hell was she anyway? So lost in her thoughts she had missed his demands and until his sudden attack. His claws tightened around her throat sending little shocks of pain from the tiny puncture wounds they made. The force of his attack lifted her slightly off the ground and she was forced to stand on her toes to keep from passing out completely. Trying her best to gasp for air she looked imploringly to his cold golden eyes pleading him with her own to let her go. His gaze was unrelenting as he slightly tightened his hold on her. Finally the shock of surviving her encounter with the wolf youkai and meeting demon who haunted her dreams finally up to her poor deoxygenated brain and she did the most appropriate thing she could do pertaining to a situation like this. She fainted.

Only to awaken to a sharp stinging sensation on the sides of her neck from the demon claws that dug deeper into them. She opened her mouth to let out a strangled cry as acidic poison her delicate skin. Sesshoumaru smirked evilly at her.

"You will not escape me so easily human," he said calmly, "I have questions and you will provide me with the answers."

He released her suddenly and stepped back as she slid to the ground unceremoniously coughing and gasping for air. Rubbing her neck, she glared up at him once she caught her breath. He was _not_ the demon in her dreams. No, he was a monster. Her contempt for him began to spread and she sat there glowering at him. He stared back coolly at her. At least he had her attention.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

She stared back up at him defiantly, small hands curling into fists.

"Why should I tell you?" she shot back.

He raised an eyebrow then took a menacing step towards her claws raised.

"I will not repeat myself wench," he warned.

His eyes glinted maliciously as he flexed his claws allow the silent threat to reach her addled mind. She felt the underlying danger and sought to quench her indignance. This youkai radiated enough demonic energy to set her human nerves on end.

"My name is Kagome," she said fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Hmm…Kagome," he repeated slowly beginning to circle around her, "Where are you from?"

"I don't know," she bit out.

"You presume to lie to this Sesshoumaru?" he questioned softly his steps drawing dangerously near her.

"No! I don't remember," she explained," I woke up one day. I don't know anything about myself before that day."

His pacing ceased as he regarded her carefully. Her head was bowed, her hands clenched. Her unusual scent had no trace of a lie, but the story seemed farfetched. For now he would let it go. He had a much more important question that burned throughout his entire being. He knelt down and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Tell me. How is it you resemble a human, yet you smell of youkai?" he asked.

She blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"Your scent is like a hanyou, yet you have no demonic traits. Explain this."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm human."

"Do not lie to me wench."

"Stop calling me wench! My name is Kagome! I'm human! And I want to know where I am and what am I doing here _now_!" she shouted finally letting her frustration take over.

In an instant he had her pinned against the wall again, his claws digging deep into her flesh drawing fresh blood. She was too frightened to even let out a squeak.

"You insolent little bitch," he snarled into her face, "Rin's affection for you is what keeps me from slitting your throat-"

He stopped short and sniffed her. Her scent had disappeared. He leaned in closer to her neck and sniffed deeply. Yes, it had simply disappeared. It wasn't as if she had masked her scent, there was no underlying magic tone that should have accompanied a spell such as that, it was completely gone. He looked at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and she was trembling slightly.

"What magic do you possess?" he demanded.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"I don't have any magic," she whispered afraid that if she spoke any louder his ire would raise again.

"You're lying," he growled.

"I-I'm not. I don't have any magic. I'm just a human," she whimpered, "Just a human."

"Yes," he sneered, "A weak human unable to defend herself from a pack of lowly wolves.

Her eyes snapped up to his glittering angrily.

"I'm alive aren't I?" she demanded, "Just what is your problem? _You_ brought _me_ here! I didn't ask you to save me!"

"This Sesshoumaru would never save a worthless girl," he said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you bring me here? I've heard demons sometimes take concubines. Is that why I'm here? You want to violate my body for your perverse pleasure? Is that it?" she shouted.

His eyes flashed red and he slapped her. Hard. The force from the blow sent her flying into the side wall and she fell to the ground in a large heap. Slowly brought herself up on her hands, her head bowed so that her hair covered her face.

Sesshoumaru was glaring at her. How dare she presume he would lower himself to bedding a human. Briefly he caressed the idea of disemboweling her and telling Rin she had ran away, but Sesshoumaru would never lie to a little girl.

"You're not him," Kagome whispered head still bowed.

She said it so softly Sesshoumaru almost had trouble hearing it.

"You're not him," she repeated.

Who was she referring to? Impatiently he took a step forward.

"Human, what is it you speak of?" he demanded curtly.

She looked up her eyes bleeding red. Fangs flashed as her lips curled in a cruel smile. He watched her impassively taking note of her scent that was now full youkai. Not even a trace of human lied within her scent, that piqued his curiosity even more and he stood still waiting to see what she would do next. She picked herself off the floor red eyes trained on him as she flexed her claws.

"You're not him!" she screamed lunging at him claws outstretched.

He easily sidestepped and hit the back of her head effectively rendering her unconscious. For the third time that day Kagome fell to the ground, only this time she didn't get up again. He watched her prone body, head slightly tilted in thought.

This girl, he couldn't figure her out. She appeared human, but held the scent of a hanyou, though it was unlike any hanyou he had ever smelt before. A hanyou's scent was a twisted combination of youkai and human. This girl had a distinct youkai scent and a distinct human scent that had disappeared when her youkai took over. Another strange incident. It was if she completely transformed into a youkai. He found himself tossing around the idea that this girl was not a hanyou, but something much more interesting.

"Jaken," he called still staring down at the girl.

Her scent had now changed back to what he supposed was normal for her.

"Yes milord?" Jaken inquired.

"Take this girl and drop her off at one of the ningen villages," Sesshoumaru said stroding past him, "Use Ah Un."

Jaken face faulted as Sesshoumaru left. Wrinkling his nose he circled around the girl.

"Oh why does Lord Sesshoumaru always place humans in my care?" he wondered out loud using his staff to poke the girl.

"Maeko!" Jaken shouted, "Maeko!"

"What is it?" she asked coming into the room.

"Put this filthy human on Ah Un and instruct him to leave her at a village, I don't care which," he ordered.

Maeko looked from Kagome to him then shrugged.

"Alright," she complied.

Jaken shuffled out of the room muttering about getting fresh hair leaving Maeko to lift Kagome. She was, not surprisingly, feather light.

"You know, you're a very lucky human," Maeko said shifting so that she could hold Kagome more comfortably, "I thought for sure Lord Sesshoumaru would've killed you after that first outburst."

She flew with the unconscious girl for about a half hour before finally deciding to place her at a ningen village west of the castle. She smiled wryly as the humans scattered before Ah Un whispering excitedly to themselves.

"Who's in charge here?" she questioned pulling Kagome off the dragon.

"I am," a young girl said marching forward. Maeko studied her closely.

The girl was lithe, her eyes dark and defiant. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Maeko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You run this village?" Maeko questioned. The girl gave a small smile.

"You could probably say that," she said. Maeko's studied the villagers. They didn't seem to give any argument.

"But you're a girl. A young girl at that," Maeko argued, "No man would let you lead a village."

"What is your business here?" the girl questioned, her smile gone.

Ignoring her tone Maeko placed Kagome in the girl's arms thankful she could hold her.

"She is under your care now," Maeko said, "Take care of her."

What?!" the girl demanded, but Maeko had already jumped on Ah Un's back and was now flying away.

"Wait!" the girl shouted, "What am I supposed to do with her? Come back!"

She continued shouting at the retreating demoness until she was no longer in sight. Sighing impatiently she studied the sleeping Kagome curiously. Who was this girl?

"What are you going to do with her?" a villager asked.

"I guess we have to keep her," she replied starting towards her hut.

To my beautiful reviewers!!!!!!!

SesshiesLover: hehe i'm sorry, but i needed her to find Rin somehow, and wolves just seemed appropriate considering Rin's background. In this story Kagome's slightly different from normal i've twisted her character around a lot.

anonymous: you'll get more! you'll get more!

robin's-hope: Thank you! At first I was wary of joining because of the fact that i include lemons in my stories and i don't want them to get deleted. I think i'll prolly just throw the lemons elsewhere and keep this strictly lime. happy b-day by the way! well..prolly belated. I tried to get this finished by monday, but i just didn't have the time or motivation for it. well hoped you like the chapter, it's dedicated to you!

corrupted-miko: hehehe

Tsuki Yume: yeah...i do kinda torture her a lot...but there's good reason for it!

lyn: i wrote more, did you like it?

Tigress Moon: lol yeah reviews make me happy. I made this one longer as requested, or at least i think i did.

demonswty: there ya go! hope you enjoyed!

And to all who read but didn't review, thanks for coming back anyway


	5. Sango's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

To make up for my lack of updating, I've given you TWO chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Sango's Story

"Demon!"

"Leave these lands monster!"

"Get out of my way human! My business doesn't concern you!"

"Demon be gone!"

The last cry was accompanied by a smack as an ancient banishing spell was slapped on Inuyasha's forehead. He stared up at it before ripping it off and growling at the old man.

"If you value your life old man, you'd get out of my sight," he growled.

The man trembled then backed down from the threat allowing Inuyasha to continue his stroll through the village. The other villagers watched Inuyasha warily as he pointedly ignored them and strode past them.

"Stupid humans," he muttered to himself. He was in a foul mood, he had come across several demons, but none of them led him to Naraku. He had no idea what the guy looked or smelled like and no idea how to find him. No, Inuyasha was not happy at all. And now these bias humans were giving him a hard time. Why had he even gone through a village? Perhaps he was seeking the comfort of others around him. Inuyasha snorted. He didn't need anyone. He would never need anyone.

-----------------

Kagome awoke with a groan. 'What happened?' she wondered rubbing the back of her head. She recalled waking up in a small room, meeting a badger youkai, the demon lord. Her eyes widened as she sat up ignoring the sudden headache that had formed. The demon lord, the demon from her dreams, he was real. And he was a bastard. She frowned still massaging the swollen knot at the back of her head. He…he had _slapped_ her! Her anger rose in remembrance, and her hand went to her cheek. What happened after he hit her? She didn't remember. All she remembered was seeing red.

"Jerk," she muttered rising from the pallet on the floor. Wait…floor? She looked around confused. This wasn't the room she last woke up in. Had he stuck her in a dungeon of some sort? She wrinkled her nose. What kind of dungeon had blankets and a warm fire blazing? And an open entrance, she noted walking into the sunlight.

"You're awake," a feminine voice said behind her. She whirled to see a girl not much older than herself eyeing her critically. She was holding a strange looking weapon on her back; everything about her manner was cautious.

"Um, yes," Kagome said, "How did I get here?"

"A demon brought you," the girl said, "Friend of yours?" There was something akin to a sneer in her voice. Kagome found herself disliking this girl.

"No," she said tightly, "I don't have any friends."

"No surprise with the company you keep," the girl said. Kagome's cheeks blazed. First that demon, now her, just what was wrong with everyone?

"I don't 'keep' any company. I was attacked by wolf youkai and saved by some pompous demon lord who threw me in his servant's quarters then demanded I go see him where he insulted me and hit me. And now he dropped me off at some strange village where the people are just as rude as he is!" she ranted, "I don't know who you are, but I don't like your attitude and I refuse to stay here any longer so just point me the way to the nearest hot spring and I'll be on my way."

She stood there hands on hips glaring at the girl who was staring at her in amusement.

"Sango," she said. Kagome started.

"Huh?" she asked. The girl giggled a little setting her weapon against a tree before walking up to Kagome hand outstretched.

"My name is Sango," she said taking Kagome's hand in a gesture of friendship, "And you are in my village."

Kagome had lived in the village for a few weeks now, settling in quite nicely with Sango and her little brother Kohaku. He didn't speak much and always had this drawn, sad look on his face that Kagome had fought hard to make disappear. He didn't respond much to her antics, and Sango always clamped up when Kagome asked as to the reason why he had such a melancholy disposition.

There were so many secrets to Sango Kagome was dying to know. Every night she had questioned her about her origin, but Sango never said much. From what she did learn, Kagome learned Sango had come to the village 5 years ago with her brother. He had been injured in a demon fight and she needed supplies. The village was being attacked by lizard youkai and she had destroyed them. Since then the people respected her. They gave her a home, tools, food, anything she might require, and she in turned served as protector and leader of the village.

She wouldn't speak of her parents, only telling Kagome they were dead. She was burning with curiosity as to the events of their death, but quelled her questions with shame. Sango's past shouldn't serve as entertainment for her. So she kept her questions to a minimum, and stuck to exploring the village. Not that she could go very far. The villagers hadn't taken too kindly to her what with a youkai bringing her there. Naturally she was regarded as a youkai whore. She endured their insults and threats though because she knew it would never go beyond that. Not with Sango protecting her. And Kirara. The little fire cat youkai that accompanied Sango everywhere. Kagome had taken to her when she first met her, cuddling and loving the purring ball of fur.

"Why do the villagers allow Kirara to stay here?" Kagome asked one evening while petting said youkai.

"Because she protects them," Sango said, then grinned, "Besides, how do they plan on getting rid of her?"

"Good point," Kagome said. Kirara was fiercesome in her full form. The conversation fell silent as Sango continued checking her Hiraikotsu for damage. A serpent youkai had attacked the village that day and Sango's weapon had taken the brunt of the youkai's attacks. Satisfied that she wouldn't have to make any repairs she set the weapon down and stretched.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said, "Do you want to go bathe?"

Sango peered at Kagome quizzically.

"Kagome, you bathe way too much," she commented, "Aren't you clean enough already?"

Kagome thought it over and shrugged.

"I just like to bathe," she said, "It's like a habit."

"Fine," Sango conceded, "Let's go before it gets dark."

The two gathered their supplies, informed Kohaku of their plans and set out on their way to the nearest hot spring. They walked in comfortable silence, each off in their own pasts, or in Kagome's case, lack there of. Once at the spring, they quickly stripped off their kimonos and waded in, relished the warmth of the water as it gently lapped against their skin. Wasting no time, Sango quickly began to wash while Kagome sat back and relaxed, enjoying the peace and tranquility the spring exuded.

"Well? Are you going to sleep or bathe Kagome? We have to be back before dark," Sango reminded her. Sighing Kagome sat up and reached for the scented soap.

"Spoil sport," she grumbled. Sango ignored her and turned to pick up another piece of soap. It was then Kagome saw the scar. Dropping the soap she gasped lightly and waded over to Sango, gently running her fingers over the raised skin. Sango stiffened then jerked away glaring at her.

"Oh wow Sango," Kagome exclaimed, "Where did you get that awful scar?"

"It's not important," Sango said tightly resuming her washing. Kagome drew back slightly hurt.

"I know you don't know me well enough to trust me Sango," she said quietly, "But you can. I mean no harm delving into your personal life, but if you need to talk, I'm here to listen."

Sango's eyes and demeanor had softened from Kagome's quiet confession. She already knew she could trust this wandering girl who had lost her past. In a way they were alike, lost and alone, perhaps she should confide in Kagome.

"It happened the day my parents died," she said slowly. The words hurt and she fought hard to keep from choking.

Kagome didn't need to encourage her to continue, the words just came tumbling out.

"My father and mother were the best demon slayers of our village. They were training Kohaku and I to follow in their footsteps. We were practicing one day when a badly injured man from a nearby village came to us. A powerful demon was attacking their village, and their priestess was wounded. My parents took up the job immediately, and allowed us to come along. They said it would be a learning experience, one we would never forget. It would have been the first time we had fought against a real demon of power. We traveled to the village, it was in chaos. Houses were burning, people were dead or dying. Lost children were screaming for their families. And in the middle of the carnage the demon was laughing. The priestess was lying a few feet away from him unconscious. From what the man had told us she had been taken by surprise. My parents immediately attacked. And for awhile they were magnificent, until the fate of being ningen took hold, and they became tired. That bastard used their weakness against them and struck out against my mother."

By this time Sango's hands were curled into tight fists, long forgotten tears welling up in her eyes.

"My father ran to her side, to protect her. The demon struck and my father fell, his arm was broken. I couldn't stand and watch as the demon made the last blow. I ran with Hiraikotsu and hurled it at the demon. It struck his leg, but barely damaged him and he gave me this scar. They say the pain from the first injury you get in battle is what you will remember the most, while the others fade away. It's true. I'll never forget the fire that burned through my body when that demon put his claws through my back. Kohaku was the last one standing. He was 10 at the time, barely old enough to fight. I didn't expect him too, and the demon didn't either. He contented himself with taunting Kohaku. Calling him weak, telling him to run. 'What will you do little one? Try to protect your family or run away as your heart is begging you to do so. I can hear it pounding from here.' He wouldn't leave Kohaku alone! And Kohaku, he…he was so scared and he ran. And I was proud of him because he ran. But Kohaku…he can't live with that. He thinks he's a coward. He's not a coward!"

Kagome moved closer to Sango as she started shaking from the effort not to cry. The minute her arms went around the older girl, Sango broke down and cried against her shoulder. At last the long shuddering breaths that wracked her body subsided and she was able to talk without her voice shaking. Kagome watched her; Sango's eyes had hardened and were no longer filled with sorrow.

"I found him two weeks later living off the forest. At first he thought I was a ghost, but then he wouldn't talk to me, couldn't even look me in the eye. I stayed with him in the forest for a couple weeks training to bring back up my strength. When I thought he was ready, I brought him to this village. And we've been living here ever since."

Kagome nodded.

"It must've been really tough for you Sango," she said softly, "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Sango shook her head.

"No, I needed this," she said, "Thanks."

The two fell silent for awhile finishing up their washing before returning to the village. They found Kohaku curled up in the corner of the hut, assumedly sleeping. Kagome smiled at his prone form gently; he looked peaceful in his sleep. A big difference from his usual shadowed look. She watched as Sango gently drew a blanket over him before settling next to Kagome in front of the fire. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at the younger girl.

"And what of your past Kagome?" she asked, "Do you have any memories at all?"

"No, nothing has come to me," she said smiling sadly. Then she brightened.

"But I'm sure I can have plenty of good ones here in this village," she said cheerfully. Sango smiled at her exuberance before resuming her gaze into the fire, this time thinking about the strange girl. The villagers seemed scared of Kagome, but that was only because that badger youkai had brought her here. There was something different about Kagome, that Sango couldn't quite place, but it bothered her not to know. She herself wasn't scared of Kagome. She doubted the girl could hurt a rabbit, she was just so…nice. After everything that happened to her, she was still so jovial. And her wounds, there wasn't a scar on her when she healed, but Kagome seemed puzzled too. What was it about her?

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up at her, nodding for her to continue. Kagome was shifting slightly, looking nervous.

"I just wanted to know about that demon," she said softly, "What happened to him?"

Sango got that hardened look in her eyes again.

"He escaped. He's probably out there slaughtering villages, unless another demon got to him first."

"Why would a demon kill their own?" Kagome asked.

"He wasn't full blooded demon, he was a hanyou. Demons hate hanyous, perhaps more than humans," Sango explained.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I hope so. I want to be the one to defeat him. He's taken everything away from me. Once Kohaku is stronger, I will leave this place and hunt him down."

"How will you know how to find him?"

"I'll never forget his face or his name. The priestess said it before she passed out from her wounds."

"What was it?"

Sango's hands curled into fist. When she said his name, she whispered it with so much malice, Kagome shivered.

"Inuyasha."


	6. Little Warrior: Shippou and the Thunder ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Little Warrior: Shippou and the Thunder Brothers**

Kagome was sure Sango's demeanor would change. She expected it, but the next morning, Sango had acted like the night before had never happened. In fact, she was more cheerful than normal. It worried her slightly, but she didn't say anything. After all, if Sango went off the deep end, it would've been her fault. She was the one who brought up all the questions.

She mulled over Sango's past while picking wild flowers. It had become her favorite pastime, it being the only thing she could do without being insulted by the villagers. 'Paranoid jerks,' she thought angrily. She was immensely happy for Sango's friendship, if it wasn't for her, Kagome was sure the villagers would've killed her by now.

"What is it about me that makes people go all crazy?" she mused.

"Your scent is like a hanyou, yet you have no demonic traits. Explain this."

She had no explanation. Except that the demon lord was crazy. Mean and crazy. Once again her thoughts went back to him. She still dreamed of him. And in her dreams, he was always tender and loving. Not a violent arrogant asshole.

"This Sesshoumaru would never save a worthless girl."

"Jerk," she muttered rubbing her cheek in remembrance.

Well, she would never see him again, thank Kami-sama. But that little girl. Rin. What happened to her? She recalled Lord Sesshoumaru speaking of her. Did that mean she was safe?

"Hmph, who could be safe with _that_ demon? Or any other demon for that matter?"

Try as she might, she couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru attacking the little girl though. 'No he reserves his attacks for me,' she thought wryly. A crack of lightening drew her attention.

"A storm?" she wondered watching as dark clouds began to form just north of her location.

She looked around to see if the sky was getting darker, but the sounds of thunder and the flash of lightening only seemed to be coming from that direction.

"That's strange," she said standing up to gaze at the clouds.

They were getting bigger, and they seemed to be moving in her direction at an alarming pace. Not bothering to stick around to get wet, Kagome turned tail and ran as fast as she could towards the shared hut with Sango and Kohaku, skidding to a stop before to could run Sango over.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked watching as Kagome tried to still her breathing.

"Big pant storm clouds pant ran pant before pant could get pant wet," she managed to get out. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Storm clouds? But there's no signs of an oncoming storm today," she said.

Kagome simply pointed towards the meadow she had been wandering around in. Sango's eyes narrowed as she took in the black color of the clouds and the seemingly endless lightening.

"Kagome, go inside the hut," Sango said quickly shedding her kimono to reveal her battle outfit underneath.

"But what is it?" Kagome asked watching Sango tie her armor on.

"Demons," Sango said picking up Hiraikotsu, "Stay there and when Kohaku gets back from the village tell him to stay with you. Kirara!"

Kagome watched as Sango jumped on the firecat's back and flew towards the dark clouds. 'I can't just let her go by herself,' she thought taking one step forward, 'What if something happens and she'll need my help?' She waited around for a couple of seconds debating whether or not to go help Sango in any way she could before coming to a decision. Leaving a quick note for Kohaku to stay in the hut, she sprinted off towards the clouds hoping Sango was ok.

------------------

Her scent. It had simply disappeared. It intrigued him. She had an…exceptional scent. When it was _there_. He didn't have time to study it with her insane outburst. Silly bitch. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk mulling over the strange hanyou. He had labeled her as hanyou because of her scent, and yet…where were her demonic traits? He had never heard of a hanyou born resembling a human and he was unsure of any magic spells that could hide her hanyou characteristics. Even if she had employed the use of magic, his superior nose would have been able to detect the magical residue left behind.

"She can't be human," he said to himself.

The girl was obviously lying about her background, perhaps to avoid the ridicule and persecution her kind suffered. '_Then why not choose to resemble a full blooded demon?' _he wondered. Most hanyous craved the exceptional prowess full blooded youkai possessed. His younger brother had been one of the hanyous vying for the chance to become a full blooded demon. Sesshoumaru was well aware Inuyasha went after the Shikon Jewel to wish himself a demon, he was not surprised that Inuyasha had failed in his attempt. Inuyasha was a failure.

Sesshoumaru stood from his desk and gazed out the window towards his vast lands. That girl was out there in one of his villages somewhere probably trying her best to continue pretending she was human. A sudden thought struck him. That hanyou, who had requested his permission to retrieve a girl, could he have been talking about her? It was possible. He growled irritably. He had let her waltz around his lands and interact with _his_ ward. His frown curled into a cruel smile. This just gave him another reason to kill her.

"Jaken!" he called. Immediately the door flew open and the hiki's smell invaded Sesshoumaru's senses.

"That girl you took to another village, where is she?" he asked. He sensed the change in Jaken's breathing and heartbeat.

"I…I had Maeko take care of it mi-milord. I do not know where she is," Jaken whispered bracing himself with the violent impact he was sure to come.

Sesshoumaru merely smiled to himself. A hunt? So be it. He strode from the room not sparing a glance at Jaken. The toad demon let out a sigh of relief, it seemed he was off the hook this time.

"Jaken, your punishment for disobeying me will be dealt with later," Sesshoumaru said allowing himself a slight smirk as the toad demon sighed dejectedly.

------------------

Kagome moved stealthily behind a rock watching the battle. She still hadn't figured out how she was supposed to help Sango, but that couldn't be helped at the moment. She watched silently as Sango confronted two demons. They seemed to had the power to control thunder and lightening, and the handsome one apparently was the most skilled of the two. The ugly one merely stood back holding something almost protectively against his chest.

Sango seemed to be faring well against the handsome one, despite his attempts to fry her with lightening. She used the firecat's agility to her advantage, maneuvering between the bolts of lightening and striking at the demon with her katana. Kagome merely watched awestruck as Sango managed to knock the demon's staff away from him. It seemed the demon slayer wouldn't need her help after all, but since she was already there, she might as well enjoy the show.

Her eyes flicked to the demon who wasn't engaged in battle with Sango. 'What's that he's holding?' Kagome wondered squinting to get a closer look. Her eyes widened and she involuntarily let out a gasp when she figured out what it was, a fresh fox demon skin, still dripping with blood. She covered her mouth unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. The demon seemed oblivious to the blood cascading down his scaly arms. He was intent on cheering on his comrade in battle.

"Get her Hiten!" he cried giddily, "Rip that filthy human apart. Mmm, she'll make a tasty morsel for dinner."

Kagome gagged from behind her rock. They were going to _eat_ Sango? She had figured only lesser wolf youkai ate humans. 'Well I guess all demons like the flesh of humans,' she thought. A sudden cry caught her attention and she peeked over her rock to view a small furball launch itself at the ugly demon. It latched onto his head growling loudly as he thrashed around trying to dislodge it.

"Hiten! Brother! Help me!" he cried. The handsome youkai paused momentarily in his battle to grace his brother with a look.

"Manten!" he shouted, "Don't be a weakling. It's just a pup, kill it!"

Kagome watched as the furball started furiously scratching at Manten's face still growling loudly. The demon roughly yanked it off his face and threw it as hard as he could. The furball sailed over Kagome's rock and landed a few feet away from her. She stared at it curiously before slowly crawling over towards it.

"It's a kitsune cub," she said to herself watching as it struggled to sit up.

Its eyes opened and settled on her. It would've been cute if it weren't for the feral, red-eyed look it was giving her and the ferocious growling it was emitting. 'It's going to attack!' she thought backing up into her rock.

"What have we here?" someone said behind her. She eeped and looked to see the ugly demon towering over her, staring down at her hungrily.

"Another human girl. Here to steal the fox fur perhaps?" he asked stepping closer towards her.

She scooted back keeping her distance between him and the still growling fox cub.

"No, I was just leaving actually," she mumbled assessing the best escape route. Maybe she could outrun him, he didn't seem like a very fast demon.

"I insist you stay, girl," he said moving to block any chance of escape, "We were in the middle of having dinner."

He lunged towards her just barely missing her as he was thrown off balance by the sudden attack of the feral kitsune. Kagome watched in slight fascination as the tiny demon clawed and bit its way to the demon's head. The demon swung around wildly clutching at its head, dropping the blood covered fur on the ground as he rammed up against the rock, successfully dislodging the kitsune once again. The fox lay still, seemingly unconscious from the blow to his head. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought crawling closer towards his prone form, 'What if he's dead?'

Manten seemed preoccupied. He was holding something small in his cupped hands trembling uncontrollably with anger oblivious to Kagome who was cradling the kitsune in her arms trying her best to awaken it.

"My hair," Manten whispered still staring down into his hands, "My only chance at beauty! Gone!"

He turned towards Kagome and the kitsune clutching his fallen follicle in his left hand, the other curled into a fist. His eyes were flashing from murky brown to red as he slowly advanced upon them. Kagome's gaze traveled from his left hand to his glittering eyes. All this over a piece of hair? She didn't have time to contemplate as Manten charged intending to smash Kagome and the kitsune into little pieces. She quickly rolled away from the now smashed rock and got on her feet running towards the center of Sango's battle still holding the kitsune.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned pausing in her attack on Hiten to regard the girl incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving this kit!" Kagome cried running towards the protection of Sango and Kirara.

She didn't make it as a sudden attack from directly behind her caused her to stumble and fall to her knees, the kitsune still clutched protectively to her breast.

"Now you die," Manten declared circling them slowly.

His eyes had turned completely red and his claws were lengthened and curled. Kagome curled into herself holding the cub who was slowly coming awake.

"Papa?" it whispered brokenly.

Kagome cried as realization dawned on her. That fox fur the two demons had was the carcass of its father. He had been trying to retrieve it.

"Ssh little one," she crooned, "I won't let them hurt you. I won't!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome braced herself for Manten's attack and prayed.

demonswty: there you go!

Duke-of-Spades: I'm um...not sure what you mean...but ok...

BlueDove: thank you!

lyn: is that all you're ever going to say? lol

TigressMoon: thank you! I'll do my best

Megan: there, i've updated, hope you enjoy these two chapters!


End file.
